StarClan’s Destiny Wiki
Welcome to the ! This wiki takes Place a LONG while from where the warriors books left off, so there are different cats in each of the main four clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. (Disincluding SkyClan) but besides that, this wiki is a Fan Wiki! So, it’s going to be a tiny bit different. But the few rules are that if you make a cat, they can be from any clan, but you NEED to Roleplay them a lot, try starting out with at least 1-3 cats, you CAN NOT have control over someone else’s cats, making them move, making them talk, making them show emotion, NOTHING, let them decide on what their cat reacts as and what they do! Also, make sure people know where your cat is and ask the owners if you‘re confused! Then above all! Have fun in the wiki! (and do not edit any other pages than the RP page and character pages without the permission of Willow and admins) THE ROLEPLAY IS NOT OPEN UNTIL WILLOWLEAFWING HAS NOTIFIED ANY OF THE ADMINS AND EARASES THIS MESSAGE! Until the Next gathering: This moon Current Season: ''Newleaf '' or known the begining Spring time, currently the snow is thawing out and the sun is peaking in, but it may still snow in Newleaf. Gathering Statements: RiverClan— “''RiverClan'' is prospering very well, I must say. But I, ''Fogstar'' of ''RiverClan'' May have scented WindClan on our ''ShadowClan'' border, am I not right? Well, besides that, I believe the clan is as loyal as they can be and we have plenty prey. But our medicine cat Cloudpool has left without an apprentice and a trace, and the clan has gotten stronger and will not fall” —''Fogstar'' ShadowClan— “''ShadowClan'' has been training new apprentices lately, and have been improving on our battle techniques, but I must say, ''Fogstar'', we have not scented ''WindClan'' on your border, and accuse you of framing ''WindClan''. Not that I have ever wanted to speak for that messily clan, but I do not want war since we are, erm, low in training numbers I suppose.” —''Nightstar'' ThunderClan— “''ThunderClan'' is wealthy and there seems to be no problem with the borders, we have a few new warriors and a new deputy, ''Foxflame'', as our deputy, and ''Nightstorm'', ''Ashrunner'', ''Snowpath'', and ''Peachsong'' as out newest members. But we have seen cats in the shadows and demand that ShadowClan stop stealing out prey! Or there will be war declared. And with new warriors, I guarantee that you may want to step down.” —''Kestrelstar'' WindClan— “''WindClan'' is also prospering, and there seems no problem at all exept the twolegs have been scaring the prey off and such. But we shall never back down to asking for prey. ''Fogstar'', I assure you we wouldve never wanted to journey to your border. ‘Messily clan?!’ that shall not count as a compliment!” —''Nightstar'' Main Characters 1F5EE39C-222B-4B33-82A1-0B64C834F9F5.jpeg|Ashrunner|link=Ashrunner 75A6BD47-C562-434D-8364-718B53E07C1C.jpeg|Nightstorm|link=Nightstorm Lostshadow.jpg|Lostshadow|link=Lostshadow Muddypaw.jpg|Mudstrike|link=Mudstrike 0721C582-C297-48FD-A192-879F6141E44F.jpeg|Peachsong|link=Peachsong Rainsong.jpg|Rainsong|link=Rainsong C6A45A0F-D151-44AC-A1E6-0C6576B714C8.jpeg|Fernmask|link=Fernmask Quietpaw.jpg|Quietpaw|link=Quietpaw B2A496B5-B5D5-462F-A87E-A017D6A91B7F.jpeg|Rosefrost|link=Rosefrost Foxflame.jpg|Foxflame|link=Foxflame All of these characters are the main cats that will be in the roleplay, and click the images to learn more about them! Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse